Hoy y Siempre
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Èl fue mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero y mi primer amor. Hoy casi no nos reconociamos. Los años pasaron y nos cambiaron... pero nos volvimos a encontrar. ¿El niño que una vez quise, serìa el hombre al que podrìa amar? B&E AU


**Declaimer:** Este fanfiction es una adaptación de una de las grandes obras de Rachel Gibson, una escritora increíble, junto con los personajes de la serie de libros Twilligth.

**Hoy y ****Siempre, Tú…**

"_Desde algún lugar, en donde se almacenaban antiguos recuerdos y sentimientos, en un espacio cercano a mí corazón, el pasado y el presente se entrelazaban en un lío de confusas emociones que apenas me dejaban pensar con claridad. El chico al que había querido toda mí infancia, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y confidente de travesuras, se estaba convirtiendo en el hombre del que me podía enamorar como una mujer, al que me podía entregar en cuerpo y alma… Un hombre al que hoy ya casi no conocía, pero que seguía estando en mí como ayer… El era mi amigo más antiguo, mi primer beso y mi recuerdo infantil más divertido. Como ayer, como hoy y como siempre… él era Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo."_

CAPÍTULO 1

Isabella Marie Swan, conocida por sus más íntimos como Bella, deslizó los pies dentro de los zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros que parecían gritar "¡Mira mi culo!" y se abrochó las pequeñas tiras con strass en los tobillos. Los zapatos eran de ante rojo y parecía que los había encontrado en el armario de una prostituta bien vestida. Bella adoraba esos zapatos que hacían que llegara a medir casi un metro sesenta y seis centímetros, y que sus piernas parecieran largas y esbeltas, algo con lo que toda mujeres bajita y con unos kilos de más soñaba y que todas las altas y delgadas tenían garantizado.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y con la agilidad de una mujer acostumbrada a balancear su peso sobre tacones de aguja se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el interior de la puerta del armario. Posó las manos sobre las mariposas de su estómago y se miro críticamente desde la punta de los pies hasta la larga cabellera castaña. La invitación indicaba un vestido semiformal de cocktail y el elegido de rojo oscuro, corto, y sin mangas, era perfecto. Era simple y básico y se ceñía lujuriosamente a las curvas que -¡Dios gracias!- había desarrollado después de la secundaria. Su fino cabello se ondulaba suavemente hacia la mitad de su espalda, se había pintado los labios con un brillo seductor y delineado sus almendrados ojos pardos con un nuevo delineador que le había costado más de lo qué solía gastar en maquillaje en un año. Tenía un aspecto dramático y un poco exótico y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba contenta con la mujer en la que se había convertido… Salvo esa noche. Esta noche cuando se miraba a sí misma, veía a la pequeña, plana y esmirriada adolescente a la que sus compañeros de clase llamaban «bichito». Por supuesto, eso solo había sucedido cuando se acordaban de ella, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo sólo la ignoraban como si no hubiera existido.

Se dirigió a la mesita de noche y tomó la invitación que había sido enviada a su oficina de Nueva York un mes atrás. Las palabras "_Secundaria Forks - Egresados Clase 1998" _estaban impresas en la parte superior del fino papel perlado. Los eventos del fin de semana estaban ordenados en la parte inferior, empezando con el cocktaily baile de esa noche. La reunión terminaba con el almuerzo del domingo.

Bella no se sorprendió de que el grupo del comité de la reunión de la secundaria hubiera elegido el fin de semana de año nuevo en lugar de uno más tradicional en algún mes del verano. El pequeño pueblo vivía de la temporada de esquí y no podía recomendar nada más que la promesa de la mejor nieve en polvo de esa parte del país; el pueblo parecía estar cerrado y vacío en verano. Con el intento de atraer al mayor numero de billetes de los turistas posibles, festejar Año Nuevo en el perdido pueblo de Forks siempre era un gran acontecimiento.

En algún lugar de la sala de baile, los compañeros de Bella ya se habían empezado a reunir desde hacía más de media hora. Se graduaron sesenta alumnos en su curso y se preguntaba cuántos aparecerían hoy después de tanto tiempo.

Sabía de alguien que no lo haría, su mejor amiga desde noveno grado, Angela Webber, quien ahora vivía en Nevada y acababa de dar a la luz a su segunda hija, Naomí. No había forma de que dejara a su recién nacida y su a su pequeño ángel de cuatro años al cuidado del despistado de su marido, y traerse un bebé recién nacido hasta Forks no era una opción que Angela siquiera considerara. No por lo menos para visitar a un grupo de personas que más bien la habían ignorado a ella también.

En la ciudad de Forks, estado de Washington, no existía la clase media. Había ricos y no ricos, y no había muchos que estuvieran entre ambos grupos. Estaban los que poseían un negocio en el pueblo y los que trabajaban para ellos. Bella y sus amigos habían pertenecido a los últimos.

La invitación se le cayó de las manos a la cama. Estaba comparando y lo sabía. Era una investigadora privada en la firma más cotizada de Nueva York. En su vida profesional buscaba a personas desaparecidas que no querían ser encontradas y se desenterraban hechos que mejor hubiera sido dejarlos enterrados. Al principio investigaba infidelidades pero ahora pasaba casi todo su tiempo buscando personas desaparecidas o fraudes de seguros. En más de una ocasión se tuvo que enfrentar a padres que no querían pagar por la manutención de sus hijos o esposos que querían seguir desaparecidos.

Bella tomó el chal rojo de punto y se lo envolvió en los codos. Había tenido que volver a Forks para sentirse insegura de sí misma otra vez, pero tenía que venir. Tenía que enseñarles que Bella Swan era alguien. Que ya no era la niña insignificante que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para sentirse incluida en el grupo. La chica que perdió algo importante y sagrado cuando solo intentó encajar.

Asió su pequeño bolso de seda y sin detenerse frente al espejo para darse un último vistazo salió de la habitación 316 hacia la recepción del hotel «Timber Creek». Bajó en el ascensor hasta el primer piso y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas escuchó los ruidos de la fiesta que venían de la izquierda, mientras que a su derecha los esquiadores se relajaban pacíficamente alrededor de la chimenea del lobby.

Se acercó a la recepción. La fila se reducía a un hombre moreno junto a su embarazada esposa, así que esperó a que terminaran de hablar en susurros antes de moverse y mirar a los ojos de Jessica Stanley, jefa de las animadoras y delegada de su clase. Jessica todavía era bonita a su modo, como si todavía pudiera saltar y pedir que todos mostraran su espíritu escolar. Solo que ahora en su identificación ponía Jessica Wilchem. Obviamente se había casado con su amor de juventud, presidente del equipo de debate y futuro heredero del «Timber Creek Hotel», Nicholas Wilchen-Drupp.

—¿Tu nombre, querida? –pregunta Jessica con una empalagosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Bella realmente no esperaba que se acordara de ella, desde la graduación había crecido ocho centímetros, su pecho aumentado varias tallas y ¡finalmente! su trasero era un trasero decente.

—Isabella Swan.

Jessica se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Bella Swan? ¡No te habría reconocido nunca!

—¿Quién lo diría, no? Tardé en florecer.

—No eres la única, cariño, espera a ver a Edward Cullen, eso si es una transformación –dijo Nicholas mientras miraba con muy poco disimulo sus piernas.

Jessica la dio su tarjeta indentificativa.

—Pero probablemente Bella lo ve todo el tiempo, ¿no fueron novios en la escuela?

Edward…

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Sí, por un breve espacio de tiempo Edward Cullen había sido su novio, pero antes de aquello habían sido mejores amigos desde el jardín de infantes. En su mente apareció la imagen de un chico con grandes ojos verdes con pequeñas motas miel cerca del iris, casi como destellos dorados. Edward siempre fue alto para su edad, tan delgado que sus huesos sobresalían y tan inteligente que le ofrecieron una beca para las mejores universidades del país aun antes de estar en el último año de secundaria.

Se puso la identificación en el vestido y respondió secamente.

—No he visto a Edward desde la graduación.

"_No, desde que lo abandone por Mike Newton, el futuro rey del pueblo y mejor deportista de la clase."_

Durante quince años ella y Edward habían sido mejores amigos. Durante seis meses del verano y otoño de 1998 fueron algo más que amigos, pero durante los últimos diez años no habían hablado, ni siquiera había sabido algo de él. No desde la noche en que ella dijo '_Sí'_ a la persona equivocada y arruinó la relación con la persona más importante de su vida. Todo por un tipo como Michael Newton.

Gracias a Dios había madurado y a lo largo del camino aprendió que se sentía perfecta tal y como estaba. Toda su infancia había estado un poco deslumbrada por todo aquello que era ajeno a su vida. En un pueblo del tamaño de Forks el capitán del equipo de esquí era una celebridad local, casi como una estrella de Hollywood. Mike era _alguien_ y se había fijado en _ella_, una don nadie.

Nunca quiso perder a Edward, ni mucho menos herirlo. Fue a su casa aquella noche esperando que pudieran permanecer como amigos, pero tendría que haberlo sabido mejor. La noche que rompió con él, Edward Cullen le lanzó una mirada fría y dura, y con un tono que nunca le había dedicado antes le dijo algo que nunca olvidaría: «_Siempre quisiste sentarte en la mesa grande. Esta es tu oportunidad, Bella. Pero no esperes que yo esté para recoger los pedazos cuando termines de jugar a la princesa. No estaré esperándote, ni te consolare cuando veas la realidad.»_

Y no lo había estado.

Justamente un par de semanas después, Mike la dejó por otra chica y Edward había continuado con su vida. Después de eso, cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, él la miraba como si fuera una extraña. Apenas la saludaba con un gesto cuando estaba obligado, y no le dedicaba nunca un minuto más de su atención. Había cumplido su palabra.

—Supongo que tendrá mucho éxito ahora.

—¿Quién?

—Cullen, tu novio. Empezó creando una compañía de software y recientemente oí que la vendió por varios millones a una empresa europea.

Bien, pensó Bella. Edward siempre dijo que sería millonario antes de llegar a los treinta. Parecía que lo consiguió. Uno de los marginados, un joven cuyos padres murieron cuando era un bebé. Un niño que fue criado por unos abuelos que lo querían con locura pero con poco dinero para mantenerlo había marcado la diferencia. Edward había cumplido su sueño. Sería bueno verlo otra vez. Talvez lo mejor que sacaría de esa visita al pasado sería recuperar a su amigo.

—Seguro los veré por ahí —dijo Bella distraídamente a la pareja y se dirigió a la sala.

La habitación estaba decorada con pancartas y globos blancos esparcidos por el suelo. En uno de los lados más alejados, se había montado un escenario decorado con banderines blancos con brillantina plateada. Una banda había montado ya los instrumentos pero por ahora el escenario estaba vacío.

Más o menos sobre una docena de caballetes habían puesto diferentes fotos de la clase. La gente se reunía alrededor de cada uno y recordaban sus gloriosos días de estudiante. Bella ni se molestó en mirar las fotos. Sabía que probablemente no estaría en ninguna de ellas.

Las enormes ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo daban a una pista de esquí con grandes pendientes denominada muy apropiadamente como «La Pasarela». Los cristales reflejaban de forma ondulada a las personas que había dentro y Bella se esforzó en mirar hacia arriba, todavía podía ver que estaba nevando afuera.

Caminó alrededor de las mesas colocadas en el perímetro de la sala y divisó algunas caras que recordaba.

En el bar, pidió un gin tonic a un hombre desgarbado y con el pelo revuelto. Su mirada iba de mesa en mesa, entonces se paró en seco sobre un grupo cercano a la fuente del champagne. Los conocía. Los reconocía de su propia clase. A todos, excepto a uno.

Como si hubiese notado su mirada, el hombre que no era capaz de reconocer giró la cabeza y la miró, un pequeño hormigueo se unió a las mariposas de su estómago.

Su pelo era ligeramente largo, apenas rozando sus hombros, de un tono indefinido entre el cobrizo y el castaño, y a diferencia de los hombres que había a su alrededor, parecía como si todavía fuera a necesitar peinárselo durante muchos años más. No podía ver el color de sus ojos, pero eran profundos e intensos mientras la miraban. Tenía las mejillas amplias, su mandíbula era fuerte y el traje oscuro se le ceñía a los hombros con la perfección que sólo un impecable traje hecho a medida podría hacerlo. El hombre en cuestión apartó un lado de la chaqueta a la vez que metía una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. La camisa blanca se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho y la corbata azul estaba sujeta por un alfiler de oro.

Bella se llevó la copa a los labios. El marido de alguna afortunada, pensó, hasta que su descarada mirada se deslizó sobre ella, tocando sus labios y cuello y entreteniéndose en sus pechos. Normalmente, se habría ofendido por esa mirada tan descarada, pero no la hacia sentir como si la estuviera mirando con un interés puramente sexual, más bien la miraba con cierta curiosidad, como si la estuviera analizando más que inspeccionando. Pero cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia sus piernas, entonces empezó el lento proceso de recorrerla con la mirada hacia arriba, una apreciativa sonrisa apareció en la curva de su boca y ella estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el trozo de lima que había en su vaso.

Quizá no era un marido al fin y al cabo. Probablemente alguna chica le había rogado a un amigo guapo que la acompañara a la reunión. O alquilado a un modelo de ropa interior como acompañante. Bella también había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero al final no lo hizo por que no se habría sentido bien consigo misma. Estaba soltera y sola desde hace años, y aunque a veces su vida amorosa la desesperaba, tenia que aprender a vivir con ello. Bella Swan y los hombres… no encajaban juntos. Por lo menos no los hombres que valieran la pena.

—¿Bella?

Bella aparto su atención del modelo de ropa interior y miró a la mujer que estaba en frente de ella. Inmediatamente reconoció los suaves ojos azules, los rizos oscuros y la delgada figura de bailarina.

—¡Alice!, ¿como estás?

Ella y Alice Brandon habían sido presidenta y vicepresidenta de «Las futuras amas de casa de América», juntas se emborracharon con el vino casero del padre de Alice en más de una ocasión en eternas pijamadas acompañadas de clásicos románticos del cine.

Alice abrió los brazos y posó la mano sobre su abultado estómago.

—Embarazada del tercero —dijo.

¡¿Tercero?!, pensó Bella, ella sólo había tenido dos relaciones serias desde la escuela y ninguna había durado más de un par de meses.

—¿Qué mirabas antes que estabas tan concentrada? —se rió Alice con un brillo pícaro en sus facciones de duende. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Bella no supo que responder a eso. Pensó que _« ¡Mierda, me atrapaste baboseando por un extraño!_»no sería apropiado, así que en su lugar preguntó.

—¿Has visto a Edward? Me dijeron que esta por acá.

La mujer miró a su alrededor, buscando a su viejo compañero de química, y entonces con un grácil movimiento de su mano señaló a su modelo de ropa interior.

—Claro, ahí esta.

Edward Cullen supo el momento exacto en el que Bella Swan se dio cuenta de quien era. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió antes de ver como los labios femeninos formaban las palabras: "¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!". Antes de ese momento, no había tenido ninguna pista. Él había cambiado mucho después de la secundaria y también, sin duda, lo hizo ella. Su figura era la de una mujer y, si era posible, se había vuelto más hermosa que cualquier chica que hubiera conocido.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, fue el primer día de clases en el jardín de infantes, tenían solo tres años… Recordaba sus grandes ojos castaños junto con un par de simpáticas colitas de lazo rojo a juego con su vestido, lleno de manchas de tierra y hierba por haber estado jugando en el patio de su casa antes de salir.

También recordaba la primera vez que le dio un regalo. Había sido en tercer grado, después de que le hubieran quitado las amígdalas. Le había comprado un helado de chocolate que le había costado todos sus ahorros del mes y que se derritió mientras se lo llevaba a su casa.

Recordó el día en que su mascota murió, el funeral que le habían hecho al perro y el modo en que sostenía a Bella mientras esta lloraba como si nunca fuera a parar. Edward tenía trece años y no lloró, pero quiso hacerlo porqué Max había sido no solo su mascota, también era su mejor amigo después de Bella. Ese fue también el día en el que se había dado cuenta de los cambios en el cuerpo de ella por primera vez. La estaba sosteniendo, tratando de actuar como un hombre y no llorar por la pérdida, y mientras él estaba ahí, luchando contra sí mismo, las suaves manos de ella se aferraban a él a través de su camiseta y sus pequeños pechos se apretaban contra su torso. Por largos e interminables minutos lo volvió loco mientras trataba de no pensar en ella desnuda, hasta que tuvo que alejarse de Bella diciéndole que se fuera a casa porque sus sollozos lo hacían sentir peor. Ella se marchó y nunca supo que no fue su llanto lo que lo había llevado a mandarla lejos, sino el repentino dolor seco en su pecho y el palpitar de su entrepierna. Desde ese día en adelante, Bella Swan lo había torturado constantemente con cada mínimo gesto y ella ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello.

No fue sino hasta el verano anterior a su último año de secundaria que Edward decidió que era el momento de hacer algo con sus sentimientos. Estaban con un grupo de amigos en el cine cuando se inclinó sobre ella y la besó por primera vez, justo en la mitad de la película, había sido el primer beso de ambos y todavía recordaba lo nervioso que había estado al ver que ella había quedado en estado de shock por varios minutos hasta al final sonreírle y abrazarlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello_._ Isabella Swan no era la única chica que le había roto el corazón en sus casi tres décadas, pero le llevó varios años y algunas cuantas novias más superar el caso "Bella".

Desde que abandonó Forks diez años atrás Edward había visto y hecho demasiadas cosas. Se ganó una beca completa para Harvard y como se graduó de la secundaria con notas altísimas pudo empezar directamente en el segundo año de la carrera. Tres años más tarde se graduaba en finanzas e informática. Inmediatamente fue contratado por Microsoft, pero pronto descubrió que trabajar para alguien no era lo que quería, después de algún tiempo él y dos amigos empezaron su propia compañía de software, JecTech. Desarrollaban programas para predecir negocios y las tendencias del mercado. Al principio su trabajo le encantaba, pero según iba creciendo, cada vez lo disfrutaba menos.

El día que JecTech salió a la bolsa, recordó por qué dejó de trabajar para Microsoft. La compañía ya no le pertenecía y preocuparse por el mercado de acciones no era algo que él quisiera hacer para el resto de su vida. Así que cinco meses antes había vendido su parte de la compañía y salido de ella completamente.

Tenía veintiocho años y dinero suficiente para vivir unas cuantas vidas, pero por primera vez no tenía metas ni objetivos que alcanzar. Ahora entendía perfectamente las historias sobre médicos o abogados que dejaban sus exitosas carreras y se convertían en vaqueros o escritores. Pero como manejar ganado o escribir novelas no le llamaba mucho la atención, sí le dio unas cuantas vueltas a la idea de trabajar como consultor privado. No tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer, pero tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

John Alvarado, vendedor de enciclopedias, primer trombón de la orquesta y el gracioso de la clase, hizo una broma y todo el mundo a su alrededor se empezó a reír.

Durante toda su vida, Edward había trabajado duro para triunfar y nunca miró hacia atrás. No hasta que abrió la carta que traía la invitación a la reunión de ex-alumnos. Cuando leyó por primera vez el nombre de Bella en la lista de los que iban a acudir, sintió curiosidad por ella. Se preguntaba si se habría vuelto gorda, fea o si ya tendría cinco hijos. Y cuánto más se preguntaba, mayor curiosidad le entraba. Siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, parte de las razones por las que estaba esa noche allí era para ver si ella todavía podía hacer que su pecho se encogiera cuando lo miraba. Si su sola visión le agarrotaría la garganta.

No lo hizo.

Levantó su bebida mientras miraba a Bella a través del cristal de su vaso. Ella se giró a la izquierda y miró por encima del pelo de Alice. Entonces sonrió con una femenina inclinación de su boca que lo había torturado desde el octavo curso hasta el último. Un misterio femenino que hacia que se quedara sin respiración y que sus manos le dolieran por el deseo de tocarla. Recordaba las veces que estando en la habitación de ambos, en su casa o sentado en la vieja mecedora de su abuela, había estado tan duro que se preguntaba que hubiera hecho Bella si lo supiera, si hubiera tomado su mano para dejarla sentir lo que le hacia sentir. Lo había vuelto loco de deseo por años y eso que nunca llegó a hacer algo más allá de besarla con timidez.

Edward apuró su bebida (a pesar de que no le gustaba demasiado el champagne) mientras John contaba otro chiste, ahora sobre una mujer y un pez, y otra vez, Edward fue la única persona que no se rió. Él no necesitaba golpear su pecho o degradar a alguien para sentirse hombre. Quizá no hubiera perdido su virginidad hasta los veintitrés, pero había aprovechado el tiempo perdido y honestamente no podía decir que hubiera estado con alguna mujer que oliera a pescado. Se rió de lo que ello implicaba y francamente, le hacía preguntarse sobre el calibre de las mujeres que John había conocido.

—Hablamos más tarde —dijo sin siquiera mirara a sus acompañantes, y se dirigió hacia la barra del bar.

Algunas personas pensarían que Edward no tenía sentido del humor. Lo tenía, pero había crecido, y él ya había sido el objetivo de muchas bromas tontas como para reírse ahora con ellas.

Pidió un whisky doble, se dio la vuelta y su mirada cayó de vuelta sobre Bella, quien se movió para situarse delante de él. Su cabeza le llegaba a la altura del mentón, había crecido un par de centímetros pero seguía siendo baja comparada a él, deslizó su mirada hacia los ojos marrones que conocía tan bien.

—Hola Edward —dijo quedamente.

Su voz no sonaba igual. Era más grave, más femenina. Más de mujer que de niña.

—Hola Bella.

—¿Viniste solo a la fiesta?

—Esta noche y todo el fin de semana.

Había pensado en traerse alguna mujer. Su última novia, Laura, era modelo de lencería para Victoria's Secret. Mantenían la amistad y sabía que lo habría acompañado si se lo hubiera pedido.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —dijo y soltó una suave risa—. Pensé que iba a ser la única soltera de la fiesta.

—John Alvarado también esta solo.

—A menos que halla cambiado mucho en estos años, la verdad es que no me sorprende —Bella sacudió un poco la cabeza—. Estás esplendido, Edward. Debo admitir que al principio no te reconocí.

En cambio, él la reconoció en el mismo segundo que entró a la sala.

—Cambié mucho después de la escuela.

—Yo también. ¡Crecí seis centímetros!

Pero la altura no era todo lo que en ella había aumentado y Edward mantuvo a propósito la mirada en su cara en lugar de dejarla recorrer el nuevo y voluptuoso cuerpo de su antigua mejor amiga. Aunque eso era justamente lo que quería hacer. No es que sintiera atracción o pasión por ella, pero todavía le picaba la curiosidad. Ese crecimiento que había mencionado había conformado un bonito par de tetas y fuera de toda curiosidad, no le importaba mucho quitarle el vestido y echar realmente un vistazo. Frunció el ceño e intentó pensar en otra cosa. El clima. La política mundial. ¿Quién ganaría la copa Stanley esta temporada? Cualquier cosa menos en desvestir a la única mujer que le destrozó el corazón y lo abandono por otro hombre.

**Continuara…**

Nota:

Estas es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer algo con los personajes de Twilligth, así que estoy terriblemente nerviosa e insegura, espero que la idea de la historia les guste. Es una adaptación de una novela de Rachel Gibson, una escritora que realmente me encanta, así que solo me doy el crédito de publicarla acá y hacerle algunas mínimas modificaciones que creo yo, son un pequeño toco especial de mi propio gusto.

Realmente espero que les guste, ya saben queridos míos: Review y a comentar! Es fácil, gratuito y me hace inmensamente muy feliz!

Sobre la trama en si, espero no irme mucho de las características principales de los personajes, pero es un AU y obviamente las diferentes experiencias de vida logran cambios en las formas de ser de uno.

Quiero dedicarle este nuevo proyecto a alguien muy especial, un amigo que se gano un lugar propio en mi vida por siempre, esas personas que marcan la existencia de una con cosas pequeñas. A vos, niño, ya sabes! Y también a todos esos amigos, míos y suyos, que son únicos e increíbles (y q además son unos bombonazos jaja!!).

Sin más, espero saber sus opiniones!! Nos vemos bien pronto!!

Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Dios bendiga a los hermosos Machos Alfas de este mundo!!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS...!!**

**COPA **** STANLEY:** Copa de Hockey sobre Hielo de .


End file.
